revenge_23xfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Davenport
'''Ashley Davenport '''is a loyal, yet ambitious, employee of the Grayson family. Ashley is so ambitious that she betrayed Emily Thorne to gain the trust of Victoria Grayson, a gambit that ultimately failed. She is Tyler Barrol's ex-girlfriend; their relationship ended when he had a psychotic break at Daniel Grayson's birthday party, and when she discovered Tyler's sexual liaisons with Nolan Ross. Biography Ashley is originally from Croydon, England. She is a social climber on the rise and Emily's closest friend in the world. She has the skinny on all the inner circles of The Hamptons, and access to all events in the elite social scene. Making a name for herself as the go-to event planner, Ashley hopes to gain entry into Victoria's good graces and solidify her status amongst the Hamptonites. However, it was shown that her first time in New York was not as successful. Since her art history degree was not very useful when looking for a job, she considered prostitution as a way to make rent. Luckily, when Ashley went to a club owned by Russian mobster Dmitri Bladov to offer her "services", Emily spoke to her through a door and gave her a lot of money in exchange for information about Dmitri, allowing her to get a new life. However, Ashley never learned Emily's name and Emily apparently hasn't remembered hers. Season 1 In "Pilot" Ashley welcomed Emily to The Hamptons. Ashley was the organiser of the Memorial Day party so she had a lot of work to do. She couldn't meet with Emily who was waiting for her at the South Fork Inn. At the party, she introduced Emily to Victoria. In "Trust" Ashley found Emily in the Polo match and brought her to the VIP zone. Then she organised, with Daniel, a Housewarming party for Emily. Ashley Davenport wants more, plain and simple. A social climber who, last summer, was stuck on the bottom rung of Victoria's payroll, Ashley did anything and everything "the Queen" needed her to, from throwing parties to running errands. It was Ashley who brought her good friend Emily into the circle of The Hamptons elite, not realising Emily's true agenda, or it's repercussions. But Ashley has an agenda of her own, wanting nothing more than to become the woman she's often been seen following behind. Victoria's shoes, however, are big, and expensive, ones to fill. Ashley started dating Tyler who convinced her that they had been playing too nice and manipulated her into helping him with his schemes against the Grayson family. Ashley began to show her true colours when Daniel was arrested for murder last summer, leaking photos to the press while on the flip side taking up the spotlight as a spokesperson for the Grayson family. Afterwards, she was considered for a job at Benjamin Brooks', Daniel's lawyers office, but he rejected her when he learned that she had leaked the photos. Conrad Grayson liked what he saw in her, and offered Ashley a position at Grayson Global. She took this opportunity a step further when she disclosed to Daniel that she saw Jack Porter and Emily share a kiss, ultimately destroying their relationship. This left an empty space around Daniel's arm, a space Ashley gladly seemed to happy to occupy. Season 2 In the beginning of Season 2, Ashley is in a relationship with Daniel and has assistants of her own, though she still works at Grayson Global. However, this romance came to an end when Aiden Mathis informs him that Ashley is in a hotel with Salvador Grobet (he wasn't aware that Ashley was blackmailed by his mother for the video showing her sleeping with Conrad). In "Masquerade", Conrad becomes increasingly suspicious of Ashley and her role in his campaign. When he berates her for allowing a question about David Clarke to come up during a Q&A and warns her that she should start looking for a new job when the campaign ends. Jack overhears her and recruits her to help him in getting payback on Conrad. She helps him by revealing Conrad's association with Alison Stoddard, the wife of his opponent. At the end of the season finale, Ashley is still in liege with Jack and standing by to play the recording of Conrad and Nate Ryan. Season 3 In "Fear" Ashley once again found herself without a job. Having spent all the hush money Conrad gave her she is quite desperate and decides to blackmail Emily. Emily agreed and set Ashley up with Dr. Jorge Valez. When Conrad's Huntington's Disease was leaked to the press, Emily successfully put the blame on Ashley. Thinking Conrad wanted to meet her, Ashley arrived at the Hampton's airfield and found Victoria and Emily. They then banished her back to her hated hometown of Croydon and warned her never to return. Character Gallery Ashley 1.png Ashley 2.jpg Ashley Davenport and Emily Thorne.jpg Ashley 3.jpg Ashley Davenport and Tyler Barrol.jpg Ashley 4.jpg Ashley Davenport and Daniel Grayson.jpg Ashley 5.jpg Ashley Davenport and Conrad Grayson.jpg Ashley 7.jpg Ashley 6.jpg Category:Revenge Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3